Letters Home
by Kasai Ame
Summary: The night before his greatest mission yet, Naruto can't concentrate. It's so hard to do anything when she isn't there, and the closest he can get is a piece of paper and a pen. NaruSaku oneshot. Second edit.


Author's note: Oh wow! I finally wrote a oneshot… amazing. Forgive that it's angsty and fluffy, but I really needed to put out a story and I needed it to be simple. Criticisms of any kind are more than welcome. I have NO BETA!

**Letters Home: **A Naruto/Sakura oneshot. Inspired by the song 'Nothing At All' by Rob Dougan. That man has incredibly inspiring music…I definitely recommend his CD _Furious Angels_. Thanks!

* * *

The memorial service was held in early autumn, when the leaves were just beginning to fall. Many people, ninjas and civilians alike, turned out to mourn the death of Konoha's prized medic. As was custom, no details were given about her premature death. Her name was carved on the great memorial and a grave-less tombstone was placed in the family graveyard. 

The report Tsunade read was brief and graphic. Out on the borders of Grass trouble erupted. A medic team, headed by Uzumaki Sakura, was on its way when an enemy attacked. Two medics were wiped out instantly, another left in critical condition and another generally unharmed. The lead medic's body was for the most part destroyed by a heavy chakra blast. Enemy escaped.

The other legendary Team 7 members, all off on missions, were notified immediately. Tsunade could give them little consolation. What could she say to three of Konoha's most powerful ninjas? To three men who had just lost the most important woman in their lives? What could she do indeed beyond giving them a new mission, the only way she could help them exact their revenge?

* * *

The night was silent and crisp with chill; quite usual for October. Dull moonlight sifted through the black, drifting clouds. 

In the sanctuary of his tiny apartment, Naruto was furiously writing when he should have been sleeping.

Burning candles on his abused writing desk cast shadows in the messy room and illuminated his bare skin. The bruises and scars on his well-defined muscles, the messy state of his light blonde hair, the tired lines on his handsome face, the concentration and deep sadness in his intensely blue eyes.

Really, he should have been packing and resting for the long mission ahead; one that would reunite him with the two men he knew best. Instead he spent a good few hours' time searching his thoughts and pouring them into this letter.

Naruto paused only occasionally to stare at the open window above his now too-large bed, as if he expected at any moment a guest to push themselves through its frame.

When he was finished, well into the night, the young ninja sighed and gingerly pushed himself out of the chair. _God,_ he felt so _sore. _

With a sleepy yawn and childish wipe of his eyes, Naruto pulled a large black coat out of his half-empty closet, fisted the letter gently into his pocket, and slipped out of his cold and empty home.

* * *

**Dear Sakura,**

**I miss you. **

**I nearly had a heart attack this morning. The sun made your side of the bed warm, and the wind outside reminded me so much of your teasing. **

**But when my hand reached out to touch you… I remembered. But see? You're still everywhere to me. The shower still reeks of your flowery shampoo. Wouldn't change it for the world. **

**And when I stepped into the kitchen I had to stop and replay an old memory. Remember when we used to make breakfast on those rare mornings we could be together? I could see the bowls and measuring cups all over your clean counters and you were laughing at my burnt attempt at a pancake. Your eyes were bright and there was batter smeared in your damned pink hair, and you had on one of my old, baggy training shirts. **

**You looked so small and beautiful that when the memory faded away, I couldn't bring myself to eat a thing…

* * *

**

Naruto walked silently through the city's deserted streets, passing beneath the lit street lamps. There was amusement on his attractive features as his mind drifted in thought. These letters of his, they really were so silly, weren't they? Sasuke generally thought so.

'_Ah, speak of the devil!'_

Without looking up he could sense the dark presence of his best friend. Sasuke was probably one of the few people on this Earth hurting as badly as he was.

The brooding beauty smirked gently at the blonde's thoughtful state as he approached.

"Hey."

"…hey!"

"Are you going to go see her?"

A pause. An exchange of warm, sympathetic glances.

"Yes."

"Say hi for me."

"Of course."

Sasuke appraised him for a minute before turning away, continuing his walk home.

"Grass will be cold this time of year. Don't forget warm clothes this time… idiot."

Naruto chuckled and threw the Uchihan heir a mischievous smile.

"Hey Sasuke, don't forget an extra pair of pants! You might piss yourself this time, bastard."

The retreating figure paused and sighed good-naturedly before slipping into the darkness of night. _It was so good to be back.

* * *

_

**I had some pretty rough training today, even by your standards. Kakashi has been harder than ever these past few weeks. That old fool is getting ready for our mission with more fervor than even Jiraiya can even remember…. **

**He misses you more than we thought, I guess. **

**Hey, I almost forgot, but I ran into an old friend as I was picking up some ramen in town. Kiba's been gone for a few months, you know, so he doesn't _know_. That damned mutt asked how you were, and God help me Sakura, I said you were wonderful. **

**I don't want you to worry- I'm fine. The groceries are stocked and the bills are paid, and I swear somebody will _pay_ for the future that was stolen from us. **

**God, I'm so tired… ah, I'm sorry. My words aren't making sense right now. Anyways, everyone says 'hi'. They'll come visit you soon, I'm sure.**

**I love you, I miss you, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can do but wait. **

**Please, wait for me wherever you are.**

**With all my love,**

**Naruto

* * *

**

His feet suddenly stopped in front of his destination; the Haruno cemetery. Breathless he touched her tombstone and kissed its top.

Naruto whispered a hello and dropped the letter onto the cool grass. It fell beside a pile of white, a sea of letters that surrounded the grave of his young wife. There were fresh daisies in a vase by its side, a sign Kakashi had been there earlier as well.

In his mind Naruto knew she read every one of those letters, and it helped him, if only a little. With a broken smile he gave her Sasuke's message and turned to go home.

But it was only a temporary home; it wasn't where his pink-haired beauty, his best friend and fighting companion was. She would wait for him… she had to wait for him…

He would get his revenge. He would bathe his hands in blood if he could just see her again. He would do his duty and live out his life and dreams surrounded by the people he loved most.

One day, he would see her again.


End file.
